Sarah McDougal
Sarah McDougal, is a 9-year-old American from California and is Seta's adopted daughter. She initially delights in making Keitaro's life miserable, however, like most of the girls in the story, she eventually warms to him, even if she still calls him a dork. Sarah is left for a time in the care of the Hinata Inn residents by Seta, as he feels that traveling the world with him on expeditions would be too disruptive to her childhood. There, she develops a close friendship with Su, most likely because of their shared disdain for the general order of things. In both the manga and anime version, Sarah even comments on how "Kaolla and I are not Japanese!" during a meal, when Motoko forces them all – sans Naru who is in a field trip to Kyoto – to have a samurai-like diet. Interestingly, Sara quickly becomes Su's new playmate, taking the place of Motoko, who was the only person in the house to keep up with Su's energy. Sara and Su eventually become so close they change their hairstyles to match, both of them with two pigtails. Sara eventually does return to traveling with Seta after his marriage to Haruka. Sarah has an uncle in California. Her mother, now deceased, formerly worked with Seta and Haruka on an archaeological dig and competed for Seta's romantic attention. Sara possesses no unusual talents or skills, save for a certain gift for Jeet Kune Do learned from Seta, though she is adept at bashing Keitaro on the head with priceless artifacts often pulled out of nowhere. She has a panda-shaped birthmark on her buttocks, which she avoids showing at all costs. This is the reason, at least initially, for Sara's warming up to Keitaro. When one of her pranks went awry, Keitaro ended up exposing the birthmark, allowing both him and Naru to see it. Afterwards, Sara reveals that she wouldn't even let her father see the birthmark, and to such an end, stops bugging Keitaro with the fear that he would reveal her birthmark's existence to everyone else. If Kaolla would have been able to move Hinata to Molmol, Sarah would have gotten a position as Prank Minister Appearance Sarah is left for a time in the care of the Hinata Inn residents by Seta, as he feels that traveling the world with him on expeditions would be too disruptive to her childhood. There, she develops a close friendship with Su, most likely because of their shared disdain for the general order of things. Sara quickly becomes Su's new playmate, taking the place of Motoko, who was the only person in the house to keep up with Su's energy. Sara and Su eventually become so close they change their hairstyles to match, both of them with two pigtails Plot Manga Anime Character Design Concept Gallery File:lh10_188e.jpg Parakelese_Sarah_Art.png|Pararakelse art of Sarah Sarah Battle of Hinatasou Concept.png|Sarah's Outfit from the Battle of Hinatasou LHASarahconcept.jpg File:love_hina_again_01_booklet_03.jpg Gallery File:21.jpg File:Seta.jpg File:SarahKick.jpg File:SarahTama.jpg File:Lh18-80.png File:OVASpring24.jpg sarainfo.PNG Trivia *Sarah has an uncle in California. Her mother, now deceased, formerly worked with Seta and Haruka on an archaeological dig and competed for Seta's romantic attention. *She has a panda-shaped birthmark on her buttocks, which she avoids showing at all costs. *She shares her family name with Cynthia McDougal from Ken Akamatsu's previous manga series A.I. Love You. Category:Characters